


Комплекс героя

by sicksadperson



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicksadperson/pseuds/sicksadperson
Summary: Кое-чему она все же за последние годы научилась. Собирать не связные, казалось бы, нелепые факты и, как расходящиеся края ткани, соединять пальцами и пришивать друг к другу. Использовать все возможности, наплевав на этичность.





	Комплекс героя

Каждый день она звонила Лоис, чтобы снова наткнуться на механический голос автоответчика: «Абонент не отвечает или временно не доступен. Попробуйте перезвонить позже».

***

Конца света пока не предвещалось, глобального потепления — тоже. Лето в Метрополисе выдалось дождливым, зато в Смоллвилле обещали рекордный урожай в этом году. В Готэме появился новый мститель в маске, а в Стар Сити набирал обороты флэшмоб «Найди Зелёную Стрелу». Разрушенный взрывом геотермальный завод Лютеркорп ушёл с молотка за копейки, но Тэсс, похоже, это мало заботило — она удалилась от всех дел в особняк и, если верить слухам, редко его покидала.

Сначала Хлоя копила вырезки из газет, распечатывала статьи из интернета и клеила их на стену, отчего нервные огрызки топорщились и накладывались друг на друга. Стена аномалий 2.0. Просторная двухуровневая квартира в самом сердце Метрополиса походила на музей современного искусства, но в ней редко кто бывал, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

На улицах настороженно и приглушенно переговаривались, и воздухе отчетливо витал запах озона. Этот год шел под эгидой таинственного героя, и все разве что не ставки делали, где он появится на этот раз.

***

Раз в неделю она звонила на мобильный Кларку, чтобы снова услышать его голос.  
Он никогда не брал трубку. Она никогда не оставляла сообщение.

***

Кое-чему она все же за последние годы научилась. Собирать не связные, казалось бы, нелепые факты и, как расходящиеся края ткани, соединять пальцами и пришивать друг к другу. Использовать все возможности, наплевав на этичность.

На стене висела карта, вся испещренная красными, синими и черными пометками. Видео с более чем дюжины тайком установленных камер записывалось 24/7. Лига удивилась бы, узнав, как пристально за ней следят.

Иногда заходил Эмиль — привычно приносил кофе, привычно подходил к экранам и часами уточнял у Хлои детали, ожидаемо не одобряя ее методы, но не предпринимая ничего, чтобы ее остановить. И все было, как раньше, только вот порой становилось заметно, как он съеживается от нового взгляда Хлои.

Они уходил, ни разу не затронув кровоточащую для нее тему. У Хлои почему-то всегда оставались ощущение чего-то недосказанного и искусанная изнутри щека. Но при этом она точно знала, что с Эмилем не сможет обсуждать своих демонов.

***

Раз в пару недель она набирала самый личный из личных номеров Оливера, чтобы снова услышать: «… если я вам понадоблюсь, идите нахер…»

***  
Однажды Оливер сам позвонил. Под утро, в часы, когда ночные монстры уже засыпают, а дневные только просыпаются. Хлоя еще не ложилась; она не ложилась уже больше суток, пытаясь выследить Кларка — накануне он снова объявился в Метрополисе, снова надрал задницу каким-то грабителям и снова свалил в закат.

— Ты всё знаешь обо мне, а что я о тебе знаю? — у Оливера был хриплый голос, словно он либо наорался и сорвал горло, либо только-только проснулся. — Ты не спишь?

— Где ты, Оливер? Тебе нужна помощь?

— От тебя? — хмыкнул он, раздумывая над ответом. Очевидно, Оливер был достаточно пьян, чтобы не бояться задеть её чувства — Хм, почему бы и нет. Что на тебе надето?

Серая футболка Джимми, которую она оставила себе.

— Мини-юбка, колготки в сеточку и майка с надписью «Выкуси». И с этого момента наш разговор стоит тебе 3.99 $ за минуту.

— Не совсем твой стиль, но мне нравится. В общем, я звоню сказать, — его тон стал слишком дружелюбным, что кричало об опасности громче всякой сирены, — что если хочешь, можешь продолжать тратить мои деньги на свою компьютерную чушь. Мне всё равно. Но если я ещё раз найду твою камеру у себя в офисе, или в квартире или еще где, — Хлоя внутренне сжалась, когда Оливер посмотрел прямо в объектив, — то я расформирую с таким трудом созданные и спрятанные фонды, и Башня останется без финансового кислорода. Я знаю, что ты глубоко в системе, но даже тебе не удастся увести достаточно денег, не привлекая внимания Тесс.

Хлоя молча кивнула, глядя на экран, а затем вспомнила, что в отличие от неё самой, Оливер её не видит.

— Я тебя услышала.

— Хорошо. Где ещё мне нужно посмотреть? — если бы Хлоя не знала наверняка, то подумала бы, что он трезв как стёклышко.

— Можешь расслабиться. Я всё сама деактивирую. Но это было ради…

— Если ты сейчас скажешь «ради твоего же блага», я нагряну с бейсбольной битой и лично разнесу весь твой арсенал, — не пытаясь сдержать гнев, прошипел Оливер.

После смерти Джимми (и Дэвиса) Хлоя плакала лишь в день похорон. Сейчас же предательски защипало глаза, и Хлоя всхлипнула.

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — вдруг тихо спросил Оливер, и после паузы зашелся лающим смехом. — Извини, извини. Это всё будто из грёбанного ток-шоу, где члены семьи выясняют отношения как на американских горках: то обнимаются, то бьют морду. Я не уверен, что вспомню этот разговор наутро.

— Уже утро, — заметила Хлоя.

— Действительно.

Время суток, время дня и ночи — эти понятия для него больше не существовали. Для него вообще больше не существовало понятия времени. Она знает, почему Оливер позвонил ей — просто больше некому. У них одни и те же демоны на двоих, знакомые друг другу скелеты в шкафу и вечно преследующее чувство вины из-за того, что они бесполезны и не могут сделать большего. Но Кларк ушёл, и Хлоя слишком быстро устала бороться одна. И только сейчас она поняла, что Оливер был один с самого начала.

— Ты иногда ведешь себя как засранец, Оливер, но я не ненавижу тебя. А ты? Гордишься собой или наоборот?

— Бесконечно, — и Хлоя подумала, что лучше поговорить об этом в другой раз, когда он сам решит, хорошо он поступил или плохо.

— Возвращайся, Олли, — тихо сказала она, понимая, что зря сотрясает воздух.

***  
Через неделю из неоткуда появляется Лоис со вспыхнувшей с новой силой одержимостью Пятном и пришедшейся так кстати амнезией. Следом за ней возвращается и Кларк, точнее, его менее человечная версия. Барт однажды как ни в чем ни бывало заходит на огонёк, Дайна приглашает выпить кофе в следующий раз, когда будет в Метрополисе, а Виктор начинает отвечать ей на сообщения.

Через пару дней она снова набирает номер, чтобы услышать пьяный и насмешливый голос Оливера на автоответчике: «Абонент в отключке или умер. Попробуй сюда больше не звонить, Хлоя».

Больше ничего не требуется; она принимает решение делать то, что у неё получается лучше всего: совать нос, куда не просят. Хлоя достает все фигуры, оценивает положение дел и продумывает стратегию.

Оливер заслуживает, чтобы она за него поборолась.


End file.
